Own Eurovision Song Contest 45
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 45 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 45, often referred to as OESC #45, is the upcoming 45th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Poland, following Poland's victory at the 44th Contest with "Cool Me Down", performed by Margaret. The United Kingdom will return in the competition, after it last participated in the second edition. England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and Uzbekistan withdrew from the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Uzbekistan moved to the Own Asiavision Song Contest and debuted in the 11th edition. Location }}Poland (Polish: Polska ˈpɔlska), officially the Republic of Poland (Polish: Rzeczpospolita Polska is a country in Central Europe, bordered by Germany to the west; the Czech Republic and Slovakia to the south; Ukraine and Belarus to the east; and the Baltic Sea, Kaliningrad Oblast (a Russian exclave) and Lithuania to the north. The total area of Poland is 312,679 square kilometres (120,726 sq mi), making it the 71st largest country in the world and the 9th largest in Europe. With a population of over 38.5 million people, Poland is the 34th most populous country in the world, the sixth most populous member of the European Union, and the most populous post-communist member of the European Union. Poland is a unitary state divided into 16 administrative subdivisions. Despite the vast casualties and destruction the country experienced during World War II, Poland managed to preserve much of its cultural wealth. There are 14 heritage sites inscribed on the UNESCO World Heritage and 54 Historical Monuments and many objects of cultural heritage in Poland. Since the end of the communist period, Poland has achieved a "very high" ranking in terms of human development, as well as gradually improving economic freedom. Poland is the sixth largest economy in the European Union and among the fastest rising economic states in the world. The country is the sole member nation of the European Union to have escaped a decline in GDP and in recent years was able to create probably the most varied GDP growth in its history. Furthermore, according to the Global Peace Index for 2014, Poland is one of the safest countries in the world to live in. This is the fourth time that Poland hosts the contest. The first time the country has hosted the contest was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 in Warsaw. The second time was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 in Kraków. Last time the country hosted the competition was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 in Katowice. 'Bidding Phase' TVP (Telewizja Polska) announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 45th contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * TVP must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 45th contest Venue (Coming soon) Format Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Quarterfinalists' 'Semifinalists' 'Finalists' Other countries Active Members * : ARMTV announced on 6th July that the country would withdraw from the competition due to lack of time and interest. The head of delegation made it clear that they won't return until a new HoD will be chosen. * : The country did not confirm or within deadline, therefore it was forced to withdraw. * : Despite originally confirming the participation with Sergej Ćetković, the broadcaster later withdrew due to the resignation of their head of delegation. * : After the change of their head of delegation, the country decided to withdraw due to some financial problems. * : There were rumors about country's possible withdrawal, but since an official announcement was not made before deadline it had to withdraw. * : Having to participate in the quarter final, the country announced hesitation to do that. Unfortunately it did not made any official annoucement whether it would compete or not within deadline and it was forced to withdraw. Inactive Members * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that England will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that England withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Northern Ireland will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Northern Ireland withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Scotland will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Scotland withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Wales will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Wales withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was announced that Uzbekistan would leave the OEBU, because of financial difficulties. Later on was revealed that the country had already activated their membership at the OABU. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions